Saving Dragons
by blackfox360
Summary: HBP SPOILERS! Being too young to help the Order would make anyone depressed, but what if you were given a chance to do the ultimate good? This is the choice before Ginny, but how can she choose such a dangerous way? Little did she know the danger, horro
1. Prologue of Doomy Doom

Saving Dragons

Prologue

I own few thimgs...Aurora, plot...yeah...Darn J.K.Rowling!You no sue us!

The shock of Dumbledore's death still tainted the air. Ginny had cried when she had come upon his body, crumpled at the foot of the astronomy tower. At that moment she realized that there was no escape from the darkness of Voldemort. He was everywhere and no one could survive this war untouched.

Fury thrilled through the petite frame as she trudged into the place she called home. Her mother sat weeping in a chair, her father stood at the mantle with a grim crease in his brow, and Ron was sitting with Harry, deep in some vastly important conversation. Everyone had something that they could do to help stop the Dark Lord, but what had she to offer to their cause? _Nothing_, she thought bitterly, _They think that I am too young to help_. Slowly she made her way to her lonely room, her mind a whirl with spiteful ruminations.

Once she step foot over her threshold she received quite the shock. Sitting quietly on her bed was a strange witch. Long silver hair pooled into the girl's lap as she stared out the window with stormy violet eyes. Deliberately she turned that selfsame violet gaze on Ginny, who froze in fear, but then a faint smile curved the pale witch's face and she motioned with a delicate hand for Ginny to be seated. Strength of will alone caused Ginny to move towards the only other seat available in the room.

With a confused sigh she stared at the stranger until she could stand the silence no more. "Who are you and why the heck are you on my bed?" Ginny suddenly realized that this witch could be a Death Eater and became defensive.

For a moment the silver haired girl watched her in silent contemplation before answering with a voice like rainfall in the forest. "My name is Aurora Ophelia Fox, and i am here on a mission from the Order of the Phoenix. It is my duty to inform you of your mission and help you accomplish it with all possible safety."

A gasp whispered from Ginny's open mouth as she realized who it was that was sitting so nonchalantly on her bed. The Fox family was perhaps the oldest in existence and from it had descended such wonders as Dumbledore and Fleur. This witch, Aurora, was the youngest of the line and also rumored to be one of the most powerful. Knowingly Aurora smiled at Ginny. "So you recognize my name?" She laughed softly and began to twine a strand of silver hair around a long finger. "Before his death, Albus sent for me. He said that he would not be there when I arrived and that we would have to venture into this task without him." For a moment Aurora's face became distinctly sorrowful as she thought of her Great Uncle's passing.

"What could I possibly do to help the Order? I'm not even a sixth year for crying out loud!" Ginny fiercely stated the fact with hatred of her own lack.

Again the violet eyes stared at her before they lit with a familiar twinkle, Dumbledore's twinkle. "Ginny I am going to tell you something that no one has dared to tell you for fear of what you may do. The only reason I am even allowed to think about it is because of its vital nature concerning our mission.

"When you were captured in your second year by one of Voldemort's Horcruxes something inexplicable happened to you. When it was destroyed some of Voldemort's soul merged with your own, making you something like, for lack of a better term, his child. Along with that fragment of soul came some of his memories and some of his powers. Now you are his only chance of having an heir." She stopped to let the words sink in.

Ginny almost couldn't grasp at what Aurora was trying to tell her. Her mind slowly became numb as she realized that she had never truly escaped Tom Riddle, that now he was a part of her. A deep shiver tumbled down her spine until Aurora's voice penetrated the fog that clouded her mind. "Since you are his heir he has been seeking for you, far and wide. He knows that the Order of the Phoenix is protecting you, but what he does not know is that I am on their side.

"You see along with being related to Dumbledore I am also related to the Blacks and Malfoys. Mistakenly, Voldemort believes that I am his humble servant and that when I bring you to him that it will be for the power. What he'll not realize is that I am going to help you save Draco."

Ginny's mahogany eyes became large at the last few sentences. _What! Go to Voldemort to save Draco Malfoy? Is she nuts? _She began to shake her head and laugh in a highly strained voice. "You have got to be kidding me! Dra-Malfoy is the reason why Dumbledore is dead! Why on earth would I risk my life to save him?" Silence filled the stuffy little room as Aurora rose and walked over to Ginny.

With practiced ease she kneeled in front of Ginny and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He couldn't kill Dumbledore Ginny, he did not have it in him. Draco Malfoy may be bad, but he is not evil. In fact I believe that he only needs a little help and he could become a great help to the Order. Draco only did what he had to to save the mother he loves. Now we are to save him on Dumbledore's last orders. Would you deny your Headmaster this last request?" Aurora's voice was so soft that Ginny had to strain to hear it.

Softly she sighed and stood. "Alright Aurora, I'll do this only because Dumbledore wanted me to. What do I have to do?"

REVIEW! You want more you hit review button!

Thanks! Reviewers get cookies!


	2. Camping Trip!

Saving Dragons

Chapter One

Camping Trip!

_Okay, welcome to the Author's Notes! Well, first off I must award cookies and comments to my lovely reviwers._

_jjp91-Here are your cookieshands a box of Draco and Ginny Forever Chocolate Chip Cookies Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you thought it was interesting and the answer to your question is in this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!_

_loonysango-Heh, I didn't notice that...I guess_ _I was thinking of Harry's year instead of Ginny's, lol. Thanks for catching that, I will probably fix that sooner or later. Well, here are your cookies as well!Smiles and hands out box of cookies_

_Anyways, this chapter is for jjp91 and loonysango_

_Enjoy! Oh, I own nothing by J.K.Rowling...only Aurora and my wonderful plot_

Aurora rose with a faint smile and whipped out her wand in a determined manner. With a flick of her wrist two muggle camping bags appeared on Ginny's bedroom floor. Quickly Aurora waved her wand again, sending Ginny's apparel flying out of their drawers and into one of the bags. Once it had been stuffed to the brim Aurora handed it to Ginny. "We are going on a camping trip." Ginny stared at Aurora, utterly confused. "At least, that's what your parents are going to be told." Still slight confused, she accepted the proffered bag.

"So what will we really be doing?" Ginny mumbled before she could stop herself.

Aurora laughed at the comment and the distressed look on Ginny's ivory face. "We will be heading towards a death eater camp near Hogwarts. At the moment it is where Voldesnort is holding court, and it is also where Draco is being held. Once there I will fill you in on the minor details. Is that alright by you?" The violet eyes met the brown of Ginny's and held them until Ginny nodded her consent.

"Good, let's go tell your Mom that we'll be gone for the next few weeks. She'll worry of course, but then she'd be stupid to not be concerned." She quickly snatched the other bag off the floor and placed it over her shoulder as she trotted down the stairs. Ginny, still dazed by the suddenness of it all, followed after the exuberant Fox.

As Molly Weasley looked up to see who was coming down the stairs she let out a startled gasp. With unexpected speed she rose to meet the witch on the landing. Quickly she flung her arms around Aurora and began to blubber happily. "Hey Mrs. Weasley. How you holding up?" Aurora's voice was gentle and soft as she spoke into Mrs. Weasley's hair.

Molly stopped crying and looked up at the quiet Fox. "Fairing as well as one can expect deary. Your Great Uncle was a dear friend of ours, he'll be missed by us all." Then Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed as she looked Aurora over. Clucking she shook her head. "They've been starving you in America my dear. Say that you will be staying for dinner at least!"

Aurora smiled at Mrs. Weasley and nodded quietly. "Of course, but then I'm going to take Ginny camping. She needs a break from grief and Dumbledore sent me here before he died...He knew it was coming." A single tear rolled down the pale cheek as Molly hugged her once again.

As Ginny and Aurora settled themselves at the dinner table later that evening Harry gaped at the pair. Ginny had grown into a tragic beauty of subtle means. Her long crimson tresses fell in gentle ringlets against her petal soft cheek. Warm brown eyes of the deepest mahogany met his gently across the table. But then he turned his bewitched stare to her companion.

A strange sensation filled his chest as he stared at the silky white skin that covered the lithe witch's pate. Her laughter was soft, causing her violet eyes to bubble happily from beneath the silver brows. Without thought she tossed her smooth snowy hair over one shoulder as she smiled pleasantly at him. He could not for all the world remove his emerald eyes from the sight of her, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen!

Then the rosy lips opened and called his name. "Harry? Are you alright? You seem to be rather...dazed."

He smiled at her and shook himself out of the trance she had cast him into. Then he laughed happily, joyful that he knew such a creature at last. Oh, he loved Ginny, that was for sure, but not like this. There was nothing in the world as wonderful as this! "Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? Well, considering the circumstances." Harry again grinned hopelessly at her.

Mrs. Weasley noticed the faint blush that marked Harry's cheeks and smiled faintly. "Well now Aurora dear, why don't you tell us what you've been up to in America?"

Aurora smiled and swallowed the mouth full of Roast she had been chewing on moments before. "Well, Uncle Dumbledore thought it would be best for me to go to school over there. He though it was a nice place to go, so I've been there for the past seven years. Now I'm over here because I'm to take up Madam Hooch's quidditch position. Apparently she has been wishing to retire since she came across poor Neville Longbottom."

This statement caused Harry to laugh as he thought back to his first year. He remembered how poor Neville had broken his arm by pure accident, it was unfortunate that that was the way the poor wizard's luck ran. Then the family happily fell into the usual conversing of dinner. All too soon dinner drew to a close and Aurora led Ginny outside. Between the two of them they had everything needed to make a successful camping trip and an even more successful rescue. Ginny clung to Aurora's arm as she slowly turned, apparating both of the young witches and their equipment to a strange little camp sight.

With a flick of her wand, Aurora set up the tent and sleeping bags. Slowly the moon rose over the mountains, casting an eerie glow to everything in sight. in hushed tones Aurora began to explain what would next come to pass, "Since we apparated the death eaters will know where we are with in moments. Soon they'll come flooding out of the woods over there." A pale finger pointed to the abysmal woods that surrounded them.

"From that moment on I have to play the evil wench. No matter what I say or do I am on your side! Never forget that!" Aurora stared fiercely into Ginny's eyes until at last she heard the tell tell rustling in the forest. "Here they come, get ready!"

Dun, dun, dun! What will happen next? If you all review and say helpful things I might just update really soon! But if you don't I will be a slothful updater! So read and review! Reviewers this time around get their choice of plushie!

Thanks again everyone!


	3. Evil Wench?

Saving Dragons

Chapter Two

Evil Wench?

_Okay, this is blackfox back again! I figured since I got six reviews I could manage to update! Aren't you all so proud of me? Well, I figured I could ask you all a question and you can tell me if my idea is worth anything. I was thinking of adding a mini story at the beginning of each chapter and having the reviewers pick the topics and, if so desired, romances. Okay, now comes everyone's favorite time...Cookie and plushie and comment time!_

jjp91-Yes, cliffies are very evil. But I only do them because they are fun and get all my reviewers to push the pretty little review button! I have never been a H/G fan, so I decided he shall fall for the mysterious Aurora, who might just prove to be an evil wench! Well, name your plushie and it shall be yours!

Linwe lossehelin-Gives you a big box of 'Draco is Hot' cookiesHappy munching! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

surflikeagirl07-Well, I like to think Harry is a strange person who is somewhat like his father, and I never thought James was always serious in his relationships. Yeah, plus I hate Harry/Ginny flicksshudders... Yeah, they make me very unhappy. I thought it was a nice twist to have Dumbledore's relative pop-up! Just wait, Aurora gets to be much, much more interesting! Keep writing and keep reading!

ImustNotChaseTheBoys-Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you think my descriptions and writing are worthy of merit, but just wait until I get rolling! I've been slacking on these chapters(they've been short) so this one will hopefully be an improvement!

loonysango-Thanks so much for continuing with my humble story! I will make sure to make it to the end eventually just for you! I hope you enjoy!

Review of last chapter's ending...

"_No matter what I say or do I am on your side! Never forget that!" Aurora stared fiercely into Ginny's eyes until at last she heard the tell tell rustling in the forest. "Here they come, get ready!"_

Quietly the lithe witch gave Ginny an apologetic look before her face transformed entirely. Where once a gentle smile had felt at home, a harsh tilt to Aurora's plush lips transformed it into a cold smirk. The once bright and cheerful eyes turned stormy and distant as she rose with a grim dignity. Slowly she turned with unmatched grace to face the hateful stares of the death eaters. She smirked quietly at them, matching each gaze with her own before she decided they had been properly cowed.

"Well, how nice of you all to be on time!" Her harsh voice hung in the evening air as thunder in the silence. "But I believe that you all do not realize what pains you will suffer for you utter failure!" She snorted coldly and stepped towards them, a threat in her every motion.

A quick flick of her wand sent one to his knees, quietly he gasped as Aurora towered over him. Ruthless laughter filled the air as she leered down at him with darkened eyes. "What were you saying MacNair? Would you like to share with the rest of the group what your opinions about me are?" All of the other death eaters stiffened as the doomed MacNair scowled darkly at her from his lowly position.

His voice was gruff with fear as he responded, "I think that you're an unworthy (heathenish word) and that you don't dare bare the Dark Lord's Mark! You're a coward, an unworthy coward!" As soon as the words had left his mouth a full _Crucio_ fell from Aurora's lips.

As MacNair wreathed in pain she spoke in a slow and calm voice that sent shivers down Ginny's spine. "Do you think I am a coward? How unfair of you! I do not think you realize that it would be foolish for me to wear the Dark Mark!" MacNair's screams became louder, but her voice was never forced to raise for such was its penetrating quality. "Did you even begin to think about who I am around and what it would do to my contacts if I suddenly bore their enemy's mark?"

She advanced on him and kicked his twitching form. "I don't think Dumbledore or Harry Potter himself would have ever trusted me if not for my bare arms. But you are too stupid to even consider it, aren't you?" With another flick of her wrist she released him from the curse and strutted over to Ginny. "Come Ginerva, you are to meet your new Lord."

In a daze the gentle redhead rose and followed the cruel figure that lead all back to the death eater camp. With a mordant crunch Aurora broke MacNair's fingers and continued her steady march. As shadows follow in the daylight, so did the death eaters follow Aurora in the moonlight as the forest reared around them like fateful giants.

Sweeping limbs whipped out of the witch's way as she stepped over the jutting roots that attempted to cease her forward progression. Disdain touched her delicate face as she leered at the ancient trees, daring them to make a false move the would set her temper towards their destruction. None too soon the trees faded into the strange makings of a camp.

Festering tents crammed to the brink with filthy occupants lined the way towards the Dark Lord's pavilion. All about death eaters lined the way, hoping to catch a glimpse of their Lord's heir and the cold wench that had whisked her away from the Order of the Phoenix. Like a darkened caller at the head of a parade a death eater took lead, announcing to all just who had returned with a prize beyond measure. "At last it has been done! Lady Aurora has claimed the Heir from the vile clutches of the mudblood loving Order! Behold the victorious conqueror, fear the darkness that is her soul!" His voice rasped into the dank air as a strange familiarity struck Ginny. That voice could only belong to Lucius Malfoy.

She shuddered violently before speeding up to march alongside the now caustic witch that had once smiled so easily. Eerie shadows danced across Aurora's face as she challenged all present with her hateful gaze. Ginny's breathing suddenly became shallow as a terrifying figure rose from the mutated throne that graced the blood soaked pavilion, it was the Dark Lord himself. With a strangely slow grace all fell to their knees in fear and respect, but Aurora signaled Ginny to remain as she was.

Footfalls fell like a deafening ruckus upon the little Weasley's ears as Lord Voldemort approached. From beneath the ashened hood of his cloak, two slanted eyes glowed like bloodied rubies as the slit that served as his mouth parted to let loose maniacal laughter. It was a strange sound that was far too high and caused convulsions of fear to course through all present. Then the most feared wizard of all time smiled at her, and so terrifying a smile was it that Ginny nearly fainted at the sight. None too soon the creature before her began to speak in a ghastly voice. "Well done most faithful of the faithful.

"You have done what no other could, you have brought me my unwitting heir." Again he smiled coldly as he glanced down at Aurora. "Rise, oh worthy death eater, and face your Lord."

Without the hesitation one would expect to be shown in such a dreadful, not to mention potentially dangerous situation, Aurora rose and met the Dark Lord's eyes without any trace of fear. Then the slimy voice emitted once again from the serpentine face, "Name your reward and, if I so deem it, it shall be given."

Silence filled the air as Aurora slowly considered her numerous options, wondering which would not end in her death. Then a calm smirk touched her lips as she answered. "I wish to be your Princess's Champion. It is my desire to serve you by protecting her."

Everyone seemed to hold their breath, wondering if this would be the end of the Fox line, but then Voldemort gave a repugnant chuckle. "So be it." Then with a wave of his hand Peter Pettigrew appeared at his side. "Take them to the Princess's tent. Make sure they both are properly outfitted and fed. Treat them well Pettigrew, or die."

Muttering useless assurances Peter Pettigrew stumbled off the dais to lead the duo to their new quarters. Just a Aurora had thought they were located on a pleasant hill not too far from the dark pavilion, and yet still in a somewhat secluded location. Apparently the Dark Lord did not want any of his death eaters getting foul ideas into their sinister minds.

As soon as they were both safely installed in their tent, Pettigrew left the two alone. For a moment Ginny was too afraid to look at Aurora, until she heard the gentle incantations that kept anyone from spying on them. Then Aurora placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned Ginny to face her. What met Ginny's eyes made her gasp.

Once again the familiarly kind face of Aurora Fox had returned, but was faintly touched by the strains of worry. Then a soft smile lit the violet eyes as the now compassionate voice resonated pleasantly in Ginny's ears. "I'm sorry I had to do that, it's part of being a death eater. At least this way I'll always be by you and able to protect you from harm. Is there anything I can do to help you cope with all of this?"

Ginny suddenly burst into tears and buried her head into Aurora's shoulder. Sobs raked the lithe body of the redhead as Aurora simply let her cry herself out. After all the tears had dried, Aurora sat her down on the large feather bed that was to be Ginny's and for a moment she simply stared at the young Weasley. "Aurora, what are we going to do next? How are we going to save Draco?"

A faint smile danced across Aurora's face as she gave a well-planned answer. "Within the next few days Lord Voldemort will invite us to dine with him, at such a time he will give you any one thing you desire." For a moment Aurora frowned. "Now this is going to be the hard part, you have to pretend to be, well, like the Slytherins. Sneer and speak in cold tones and inform Voldemort that you wish to torment Draco as he tormented you. You will request this to be accomplished by his being your slave... Hopefully Voldemort won't suspect you and let you have him. Then we just have to bide our time and make it out of here alive."

----------------------------------------------------------Dun, dun, dun!------------------------------

_Well, there is another chapter come and gone! I hope that you all enjoyed it and please review! Your comments not only make my day, but they help me write better (and faster). Anyways, thanks for reading and please don't stop! With XOXOXOXx-blackfox360_


	4. Goodbye Fred, Hello Draco

_Saving Dragons_

Chapter Three

Aurora and Draco

_I own very little, just the plot and the non-HP characters...If I did own HP Draco and Ginny would be together by now. _

"_Now this is going to be the hard part, you have to pretend to be, well, like the Slytherins. Sneer and speak in cold tones and inform Voldemort that you wish to torment Draco as he tormented you. You will request this to be accomplished by his being your slave... Hopefully Voldemort won't suspect you and let you have him. Then we just have to bide our time and make it out of here alive..."_

As quick as the snap of a whip Aurora returned to the state of a cool character who reveled in the pretense of death. The moment she turned about to face the entry of the filmy tent a dreaded figure waltzed through it, a cold smirk touching the all too familiar lines of his mouth. "What do you want Lucius?" Aurora's glacial vocals racked the air like claws upon a chalk board.

Calmly the older deatheater bowed, his cold optics of stony gray never leaving the wretch's face. "I was sent to deliver a message from the Dark Lord. It his intent that his Princess should make a formal inspection of the camp this evening before the hour is out. He tells you that you must have her ready as soon as is humanly possible...at the slowest. If she is not ready in time he has informed me that I will take over your duties." A harsh smirk danced upon Lucius's pale face as he leered at Aurora in some slightly triumphant manner.

Strangely a harsh chuckle emitted from the plush lips of Aurora as her hard wine hued optics narrowed ever so slightly. "Only it your dreams would such a thing happen Lucius, you do not have the blood to stand with ones such as myself." Another harsh chuckle tainted the air before she began to advance on him. "Now, get out before I make you incapable of producing an heir to replace the disgrace that now serves as such!" With that the abominable creature fled, knowing all too well what the feisty Fox could do in her rages.

Once he had vacated the area enough for Aurora to feel comfortable, she slowly turned to face Ginny as a frown twisted itself betwixt her arched brows. Deliberate steps brought her about the youngest Weasley in a complete circle, her icy violet optics never leaving her face. Suddenly her voice, once again containing a simplistic warmth echoed through the filmy environment, "I'm sorry Ginny, but this must be done..._Imperio_."

Rows of black cloaked figures lined a pathway marked by a long stretch of green velvet etched with the calm pattern of silver snakes winding atop the surface. Each cold eye was trained upon a figure standing silently just inside the door of her tent, waiting for the signal to begin. Suddenly the haunting strains of violin music filled the air and she stepped from within the filmy confines. Her shimmering tresses shone of the purest copper flame as they fluttered down from a magnificent bun in a mass of curls that fell gently onto the dark emerald of her robes. Pixie lights caught the glimmering silver embroidery upon the elegant material, which eventually formed a high-necked dress that gently hugged her figure in an aristocratic mannerism. A breath of appreciation whispered through the air as all of the deatheaters recognized the transformation that had taken place with their new Princess.

Aurora stood stoically behind her, the ever present guardian, as Ginny waited the second cue. It came in the form of a flash of green sparks revealing Voldemort, then she dipped into a graceful curtsy and proceeded down the walk with an almost ethereal grace. From the midst of the gathering a lone voice struck up a cord that soon echoed through the air, bringing a pleased smirk to the Dark Lord's lips, "Long Live Princess Ginerva! Hail to Lord Voldemort! Hail to His Heir!"

Faintly Ginny gave the cheering crowd a nod here and there in a cold motion of acknowledgment. As she drew nigh to the dais the cheers died, anticipation tainting the now silent air. Briefly she lifted her once gentle mocha optics to meet the slitted red of his before she dipped into a low curtsy in which she remained. Moments passed until he spoke in his slimy tones, "Rise my Princess...You have pleased me." A iridescent hand was extended towards her, which she calmly took and rose.

The air shook with the sudden clamor of the deatheaters. It seemed at last that they held a victory over Dumbledore-one of his prize students had become their Lord's one and only heir! Each felt triumphant at that moment, and this feeling increased as her soft vocals cut the air. "My Lord?"

Voldemort glanced at the redhead in some semblance of amusement before giving her a nod that showed she could continue. "I have a request of you..." Ginny gave him the smallest of smiles as her next words stunned the crowd. "I would like to show the prisoners their Lord's Heir..."

Stunned every pureblood gapped at the young woman who seemed to be upon the true path to the darkest ways. A laugh cut the air as a banshee's scream as Voldemort found himself to be highly amused at this request. Being in a fairer mood he spoke, "Of course! Aurora!" The pale witch stood at attention. "Take your Princess to the prisoners and allow her some fun...But take some deatheaters with you."

It was with a smooth bow that Aurora dismissed herself and the Princess from the company of Voldemort. After such honorifics were completed the witch turned towards the crowd and signaled three deatheaters to act as honor-guard for Ginerva. Firmly, Aurora raised a pale hand to separate the still joyous legions of the Dark Lord, parting them perhaps as Moses had the Red Sea. Smirking slightly to herself at her success, she lead the small contingent through the mob until at last a small dirt lane twisted away into the darkness before them. Coldly she signaled a younger deatheater, a one Pansy Parkinson, to light the path and walk in the treacherous place of first in line.

Silence filled the air, giving way only to the sullen meeting of their soles with the earth below. Minutes passed as the darkness surrounded them, giving way only to the faint light of lumos until the shadows of the prison camp danced just ahead. Once through the magically bound gates, Aurora took the lead and let her cold vocals smite the cacophonous silence of death, "Prisoners! Assemble in the yard NOW! I have brought a visitor for you scum."

Sudden life filled the darkness as lights shuddered to existence, filling the place of dreary huts and dying men with countless shadows. Time rolled on as they slowly disentangled themselves from the darkness, placing themselves in some semblance of a line before the small company. Once all that were capable of arriving had done so, the lithe witch stepped forward and leered calmly at each individual. As her cold violet eyes examined each face, the cold hopelessness almost shocked her...Shaking her head firmly she then raised a pale digit to point at the dirty covered frame of her cousin. "You! D. Malfoy, traitorous Heir of Lucius, come here!" Sullenly he started forward.

When at last he had stumbled far enough to stand before the silver haired wretch that was his "delightful" cousin, her cool violet eyes met the starkly haunted silver of his for a brief moment. Silently she stepped aside, revealing to the hopeless mass the transformed Ginny Weasley. A haunting cry of grief filled the air, Ginny's brother Fred was one numbered in the crowd. Seeing Ginny standing like a dark puppet in the finery of the Dark Lord was too much for him. Crying the whole way, he charged at Aurora with his grimy hands stretching as if to catch her by her throat.

With typical speed she brought him crashing to the earth with a well-placed kick. A sharp flick of her wrist caused him to disappear, going to heaven alone knows where. When he opened his eyes at last to see what purgatory the wench had sent him to, shock coursed through his frame...

It had taken all of Aurora's will to keep Impero on Ginny when she had caused Fred to disappear, but Aurora would always be the stronger of the pair and her will held strong. With another spell she caused that Draco be bound to her by a shimmering chain of steel, a cold smirk dancing in her dark amethyst eyes as Pansy began to sob with grief. For some reason the creature had believed that Draco might be spared, that perhaps he would at least let her give birth to his child and hold the status of his wife. But Aurora had come for him, and none were known to have survived such a thing...

Giving her a blank look the witch turned on a heel and started to march out of the compound before turning to tell the gaggle of prisoners one last thing, "And so you know, you worthless maggots, Princess Ginerva is the Dark Lord's Heir and as such is to be treated as a deity in your pathetic world!" Watching the cold hatred dance across each face she then motioned to Ginny for her to follow. "All hail the Dark Lord and his Heir!"

Starkly the crowd repeated it, for if they did not an automatic crucio would attack any who had not spoken the words. Fiercely the Fox tore down the path, carelessly dragging the hapless Draco behind her like some ragdoll. Curtly she dismissed the deatheaters and lead the starving blond and the angry redhead to the tent atop the hill.

Once within the confines of the tent, she released both from the spells that held them. Immediately Ginerva began to threaten her with almost every unpleasant thing either had heard of, being quite colorful in the differing ways to administer a slow and painful death. Giving her a stark look she seated herself upon a nearby chair and placed her booted feet atop the desk. Minutes passed as Ginny continued yelling, until at last she ran out of curses and threats, giving way for a tense silence. Allowing time to pass in such a manner, Aurora glanced betwixt the pair, a pale brow arched over the stormy depths of her violet eyes. Then at last weary tones fluttered through the air, causing the pale wizard and the fiery witch to tense up as if the Dark Lord himself had walked into the tent. "If you both can manage to sit down and listen, I will explain..."

Infuriated, Ginny began to yell with a will, "Explain? How can you begin to explain what you did to my brother? Why on ear-" The Princess suddenly found that with a lazy flick of her wrist, Aurora had caused her to loose her voice.

In comparison with the vehement witch, Draco now stood quietly in the shadows. Aurora had never let him down before, so what did he have to loose in allowing her to speak? Nodding silently to her, Draco motioned to the still silent form of his cousin that he was willing to listen. For a brief moment their eyes met, understanding branching the scant distance between them in the small room of the tent. "Ginny, I am sorry about your brother, but him killing me would've resulted in his death anyway...This way is for the best." Giving her an almost regretful glance, Aurora then turned her focus to Draco. "And how could you be so stupid? What did you think you would gain by breaking like that? I thought Malfoys were supposed to be strong in the face of pain and horror, I suppose, to my surprise, that I was wrong..."

Cold silver and violet met once more in a clash of wills before the rough baritone of his grief-laden voice filled the atmosphere, "No one is perfect Rora...There was nothing I could do." He then brought himself to his full stature, as if preparing to face both pain and death. "Do what you must to avenge yourself, I no longer care..."

Letting out a cold laugh Aurora stood and raised her wand until it was pointed directly at his chest...

_Well that is the end of that chapter! I hope you guys liked it, all comments are adored and suggestions greatly needed! Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys reminded me that I needed to continue with the story!_


End file.
